


She Would Be Worth It

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV Sebastian Moran, Pining, Sebastian Moran has a crush on Molly Hooper, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Crush, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: New kid Seb has a crush on his shy classmate.





	She Would Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Passing By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026369) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> Inspired by afteriwake's _Passing By_ , this is Seb's side.

_You have to keep your nose clean if you expect to get into the Army, Seb._ His uncle’s words in his head taunted him every time he wanted to do something even remotely out of line. Whether it was beating up a bully or showing up a teacher who was more arrogant than right, whenever he was about to act, Uncle Sean’s words came back to him, reminding him to find another way.

_I have to get out of this damn village and that means the Army, and they don’t take delinquents._

There was one thing, though, that made him think that forgetting about the Army and staying in the village might be worth it – Molly Hooper. They had a couple of classes together and even though they had never even spoken a word to each other, she was constantly on his mind. _Especially when I take myself in hand._

He’d noticed her on his first day, about halfway through the school year. His parents had died in a car accident a month before and he had been sent to live with his father’s brother, a lifelong bachelor, since no one else in his extended family was prepared to deal with a teenage boy. Molly was a shy, timid little thing who liked to sit in the front row while he preferred the back. It wasn’t until their third shared class that day that he fully saw her.

The teacher asked a question that nobody knew the answer to except Molly. Seb could tell she didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to stand out, but the teacher called on her anyway. Molly gave the correct answer and one of the boys sitting near Seb insulted her under his breath. Seb couldn’t tell if Molly heard him or not, but he made sure to trip the boy in front of his crush later that day, with nobody the wiser.

Seb didn’t know what it was about Molly that drew him in, all he knew is that her big brown eyes made him want to protect her from the rest of the world. Then there was her looks. Besides her lovely eyes, she had long brown hair he desperately wanted to run his fingers through, soft-looking skin, and a body mostly hidden by her baggy clothes but when she moved a certain way, he could tell she had perfect little curves. His favorite fantasy was him undressing her then kissing every square inch of her flawless skin.

They were too young for sex, it would only get them in trouble, but he had the feeling being with Molly Hooper would be worth it.


End file.
